1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display is a self-luminant element including a light emitting layer formed between two electrodes. The organic light emitting element is an element where electrons and holes are injected from an electron injection electrode (cathode) and a hole injection electrode (anode) into the light emitting layer to emit light when an exciton formed by bonding the injected electrons and holes falls from an excited state to a bottom state.
The organic light emitting display using the organic light emitting element is divided into a top-emission mode, a bottom-emission mode, and a dual-emission mode according to an emission direction of light. The organic light emitting display is divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving mode.
When a scan signal, a data signal, and a power source are supplied to a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form, the organic light emitting display may display an image by allowing the selected subpixels to emit light.
The organic light emitting display controls a driving current flowing through a driving transistor included in the subpixel to adjust brightness of an organic light emitting diode. As described above, the organic light emitting display is embodied in a current driving mode. Therefore, the organic light emitting display is sensitive to a change in current or signal. Accordingly, in the organic light emitting display, when a noise occurs at an output end of a power source supply unit, a plan to be capable of compensating for the noise in consideration of the noise should be found.